From Friendship To Love
by SoratoMichiFreak
Summary: This is my first Sorato chibi fic *sighs* so please R+R
1. Default Chapter

From Friendship To Love 

From Friendship To Love 

A/N: This is my first Sorato chibi fic, I was inspired to write this when I saw a Cardcaptors episode (I know weird I'm suppose to be watching Digimon, Duh?) Matt and Sora are not digidestined they don't even know about the digitalworld, anyway there both 7 yrs. Old. (I think that's so cute ^_^)

Disclaimer: **_Damn it _**I don't own Digimon okay **}:( **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~Matt's POV~

I'm gonna spend the summer at my grandma's cause she wants me to watch over her shrine for the summer she says that I have to be responsible, but I don't want to be responsible I just wanna go home and play video games, but I can't I have to stay here and watch over her stupid shrine.

"Matt honey can you do me a favor, can you go to the market and buy me some milk". So I went to the market like grandma told me to, I went in grabbed a gallon of milk and paid for it, as I headed for grandma's something really pretty caught my eye there she was standing 10 inches away from me, a girl with red hair, I usually think girls are stupid but there's something about her that makes me just want to talk to her, I swallowed hard and took a deep breath as I approached her.

~Sora's POV~

I noticed a boy approaching me so I turned around "Hi" he said nervously "Hello" I said smiling at him "So…..what's your name?" he asked "My names Sora, what's yours?" I asked him "My names Matt, but most people call me Mr. Cool" he said confidently "your funny" I said giggling "where do ya live?" he said sitting next to me "I live next to the Shinto shrine up the hills" I mentioned to him "Hey my grandma lives there, I'm staying here for the summer to watch her shrine" " I didn't know anyone lived there I thought that place was deserted" "Um….Sora?" "yeah Matt" "Um…..well I was wondering can I come over to your house tomorrow?" "Sure you can, now I can have someone to play with with" "ok then I'll see you tomorrow, bye" "bye I'll see ya" I said waving to him.

The Next Day

~Matt's POV~

I couldn't sleep last night I kept thinking about her….Sora? I don't know why but she's different than all the other girls in school all they wanna do is kiss me, ewww! Their stupid that's why I hate girls, but Sora I like her, she like the most beautiful girl I ever seen, anyway I better get dressed Sora's probably waiting for me. So I headed out to Sora's house, when I got there she was sitting on her front porch, crying " What's wrong?" I asked her " It's my birdie it flew away" she said pointing to the cage with her finger and her head still on her arm " Here, don't cry" I said taking a tissue from my pocket and handing it to her, she took it and looked at me blushing a little but still crying, right then and there I turned around and ran way deep into the woods.

~Sora's POV~

It was raining really hard and Matt still wasn't backyet, I was getting really worried I didn't want anything bad to happen to him, I mean I liked him he was really sweet when we first met, Then all of sudden I noticed someone running my direction….It was Matt!, Then I got up and ran to him, we both stopped and we were standing in front of each other. His clothes were all dirty and he was breathing hard, I noticed that he had something between his hands, he showed it to me and I was very surprised to see what it was " I hope it's the right one" he said blushing. In his hands he had a small bird just for me "oh Matt, thank you" I said hugging him, he just stood there frozen but blushing "um…sorry" I said letting go "Here, be careful don't let it fly away this time" he said handing me the bird and smiling "Come on I better take you inside you might catch a cold" I told him walking him inside my house.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: Well that's it I can't think of anything else, I know they don't talk like 7 yr. Olds but I don't know how little kids talk when there in love, anyway please R+R . 


	2. From Friendship To Love (Part 2)

From Friendship To Love(Part2)

From Friendship To Love(Part2)

A/N: You asked for it now here it is the sequel to "From Friendship To Love". I dedicate this fic to all the Sorato fans out there, love ya ^_^

Disclaimer: For the last and final time I do not own Digimon, **_damn it _**}:(

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Matt's POV~

Sora took me in her house for some hot cocoa, I was glad that she liked the bird I gave her cause I felt really bad when she lost the other one, It made me sad inside to see her cry like that, I knew I had to do something to make her happy that's why I got her another bird just to make her happy so she wouldn't be sad anymore.

"Here's some hot cocoa for you Matt" "Thanks Sora for everything" "Aw, you don't have to thank me, I like you a lot your a nice person" When Sora said that I felt my cheeks turn red, does she like me as much as I like her? I thought.

~Sora's POV~

*Thinking to herself* Why did I say that now he's gonna know I like him, me and my big mouth. But who knows maybe he likes me as much as I like him?.

~Authors POV~

"Sora I…., Matt I…." They both said together " Sorry, you go first" "Ladies first, you go" "All right I'll go, Matt I…..I like you wait what am I saying I don't just like you, I like you….like you, your the nicest guy I ever met what I feel for you is more than just Friendship it's Love, yeah that's it Matt I….I think I love you.

~Matt's POV~

Sora I….I love you too I never met a girl like you before you make me complete, you fill my soul, I just wanna be here with you forever".

~Sora's POV~

"Oh Matt you're so sweet, I wanna be with you to but…don't you have to go back home when summer's over, I can't stand the thought of losing you Matt I just can't".

~Matt's POV~

"Shhh….Lets not think about that now lets just treasure what we have right here, right now". I got up from my seat and walk towards Sora, I took her in a soft embrace and kissed her passionately, the kiss was breathtaking she's a good kisser and you gotta admit it was pretty good for a first kiss.

~Sora's POV~

When Matt kissed me I was just in heaven, I savored every moment of it I didn't want it to stop, I thought it was good for a first kiss.

~Authors POV~

After the kiss Matt and Sora sat beside each other tightly so that they could get warmer faster. "I love you Sora Takenouchi no matter where you are I'll always love you" "And I love you Matt Ishida you'll be in my heart always and forever". They both laid beside each other on the floor and drifted into a deep sleep.

~*The end*~ 

A/N: There ya happy, I worked my ass off trying to write this for you people so I better get some reviews ^_^. 


End file.
